The sense of hearing in human beings involves the use of hair cells in the cochlea that convert or transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded. These sound pathways may be impeded, for example, by damage to the auditory ossicies. Conductive hearing loss may often be overcome through the use of conventional hearing aids that amplify sound so that acoustic signals can reach the hair cells within the cochlea. Some types of conductive hearing loss may also be treated by surgical procedures.
Sensorineural hearing loss, on the other hand, is caused by the absence or destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea which are needed to transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. People who suffer from sensorineural hearing loss are unable to derive any benefit from conventional hearing aid systems.
To overcome sensorineural hearing loss, numerous cochlear implant systems—or cochlear prosthesis—have been developed. Cochlear implant systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers. Direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers leads to the perception of sound in the brain and at least partial restoration of hearing function.
To facilitate direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers, an array of electrodes may be implanted in the cochlea. The electrodes form a number of stimulation channels through which electrical stimulation pulses may be applied directly to auditory nerves within the cochlea. An audio signal may then be presented to a patient by translating the audio signal into a number of electrical stimulation pulses and applying the stimulation pulses directly to auditory nerves within the cochlea via one or more of the electrodes.
The electrode array is often implanted within the scala tympani, one of the three parallel ducts that make up the spiral-shaped cochlea. Electrode arrays that are implanted in the scala tympani typically include a thin, elongate, and flexible carrier containing several longitudinally disposed and separately connected stimulating electrode contacts. Such an electrode array is pushed into the scala tympani duct to a depth of about 18-25 mm via a surgical opening made in the round window at the basal end of the duct.
During use, electrical current is passed into the fluids and tissues immediately surrounding the individual electrical contacts in order to create transient potential gradients that, if sufficiently strong, cause the nearby auditory nerve fibers to generate action potentials. The auditory nerve fibers arise from cell bodies located in the spiral ganglion, which lies in the bone, or modiolus, adjacent to the scala tympani on the inside wall of its spiral course. Because the density of electrical current flowing through volume conductors such as tissues and fluids tends to be highest near the electrode contact that is the source of such current, stimulation at one electrode contact site tends to selectively activate those spiral ganglion cells and their auditory nerve fibers that are closest to that contact site.
Hence, it is often desirable for the electrode contacts to be positioned as close to the ganglion cells as possible. To this end, various pre-curved electrode arrays have been developed that have spiral-shaped resilient carriers to better conform to the shape of the scala tympani. In this manner, the electrode arrays are more apt to hug the modiolar wall after implant.
However, many pre-curved electrode arrays have to first be loaded onto a straight stylet of an insertion tool before they can be inserted into the cochlea. Current methods of loading pre-curved electrode arrays onto straight stylets are cumbersome and often result in damage to the electrode arrays as they are loaded onto the stylets.